Victorious Chat Room
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: "I don't want to see -good- acting. I want to see terrible reality" *JORI*
1. The Slap Chat

Victorious Chat Room

The Slap dot com has a private chat room feature! It's a great addition, but when Tori and her friends take advantage of it, things turn complicated. Straight up gossip, run amuck in their never ending game of telephone, causes more drama than anyone expected.

*Takes place (immediately) after 'Tori Goes Platinum'*

Chapter 1

**Tori: Hey, what's happening?**

Beck:Good job today tori

**Tori: Thanks so much! Glad you could be there!**

Beck: Yeah

**Tori: Um… was there something else?**

Beck: I dont know why don't you tell me

**Tori: Are you mad at me?**

**Tori: Beck?**

Beck: I dont know sorry, just forget i.

_Beck has signed out_

**Tori: Come back! What did I do?**

* * *

** Tori: Please talk to me, I don't know what I did wrong.**

Beck: you know what you did and you damn well better not pretend like its 'not that big a deal' or anything dumb like that jades been giving me shit for this.

Beck: she keeps saying how even your a better friend than I have been. I thought I got away from her bitching when I dumped her but thanks to you it never ends

**Tori: This is my fault? Beck, you tried to kiss me. You honestly think she'd be any less upset with you if we did kiss?**

Beck: whatever not my point

**Tori: I'm sorry she isn't happy with you, but don't take it out on me.**

Beck: all im saying is that you dont have to be so nice to everyone all the time, especially her she treats you like crap and you know it!

**Tori: That doesn't matter to me. Jade's my friend no matter how much shit she gives me… and stop trying to make me feel bad for doing the right thing!**

Beck: whatever have fun with your 'friend' im done with both of you

_Beck has signed out_

**Tori: Why is it so difficult for us to be friends?**

**Tori: Stop signing out before I can respond!**

_Tori has signed out_

* * *

**Tori: Finally! Someone's here!**

Cat: Hey Tori! Where were you today :?

**Tori: Home with the flu, thanks to Trina. I've been waiting ALL day for someone to sign on. You have a minute?**

Cat: Yeah! I have, like… twenty of those! XD

**Tori: I just need to know what homework we have in acting class.**

Cat: Um… I don't know.

**Tori: Cat!**

Cat: Sorry! I got lost on my way back from lunch :( I missed that whole class.

**Tori: Wait, you got lost?  
**Cat: Jade told me to go pick up the pizza. She's yelling at me a lot

Cat: Now that she's not talking to Beck

**Tori: She's yelling at you? Why?**

**Tori: Oh.**

**Tori: I think Andre signed on. Can we talk later? I really need to catch up on my homework,**

Cat: I told her I didn't want to, and that I got my license taken away, but she made me :O

Cat: Kay kay! Tell Andre I say hiiiii! XD

_Cat signed out_

_Tori signed out_

* * *

**Tori: Hey I need your help.**

Jade: You've finally decided you want to kill yourself? How can I be of assistance?

**Tori: Very funny. No, I need you to tell me about this improv thing Sikowitz wanted us to do.**

**Tori: Andre started explaining it, but he disappeared mid chat.**

Jade: Why don't you just ask Andre then?

Jade: *Cat

**Tori: Cat wasn't in class, so I hear.**

Jade: You can't ask Beck? Or is he still ignoring you?

**Tori: If you don't want to help me then just say so!**

Jade: I don't.

Jade: But I will.

**Tori: Really?**

Jade: Sure but seriously, why is he ignoring you?

**Tori: It's complicated… and private. I don't think he'd like it if I shared our conversations with you.**

Jade: Like he doesn't blab to you about our conversations.

**Tori: You know you two are more alike than you think. Anyway, just because he thinks its okay to gossip doesn't mean I believe in it.**

Jade: Stop being such a little bitch and tell me!

**Tori: Stop being so nosey and just tell _me_ what my homework is!**

Jade: I don't think so

**Tori: Why is this so hard?**

Jade: You gonna spill or what?

**Tori: I already told you, I'm not.**

_Jade signed out_

**Tori: Really?  
**

* * *

**Tori: Jade, your status says you're at the hospital.**

Jade: Congratulations. You can read.

**Tori: Are you okay?**

Jade: Yes Vega, you can stop worrying. I'm perfectly fine.

Jade: I'm visiting a friend of my dad's.

**Tori: Aw!**

Jade: They're draining his blood.

**Tori: Oh… um, ew. So, I guess I'll let you enjoy that.**

Jade: Oh, I will.

_Tori signed off_

Jade: It's kinda dumb, but I posted that status about three hours ago and you're the only one who's said anything about it. If you think about it, I could be dying right now. No one even cares enough to see if I'm okay.

Jade: I'm not saying 'thanks' or anything like that, but… it's sorta okay that you care.

Jade: Tori?

Jade: Oh, right…

_Jade signed off  
_

* * *

**Tori: Got your message. Sorry to sign off like that, I figured, you know… that you were kinda busy with… um… that thing.**

**Tori: But I don't believe that no one else cares. I think you have a lot more friends than you credit yourself for, Jade.**

**Tori: Stop ignoring me!**

**Tori: Fine shoot me a message when you read this.**

* * *

Jade: Quit spamming me.

**Tori: I wasn't spamming you, I was just trying to reply to your message.**

**Tori: I wasn't spamming you, I was just trying to reply to your message.**

Jade: Next time don't reply with a freaking novel.

**Tori: You're exaggerating. Besides, you've written longer before.**

**Tori: Are you back from the hospital?**

Jade: And stop sending me messages. Just because I don't respond in five minutes doesn't necessarily mean it was a sending failure.

**Tori: They happen a lot! It's not that unlikely!**

Jade: It's more likely I'm just choosing to ignore you.

**Tori: If you're choosing to ignore me, why did you reply in the first place? You really started a conversation with me just to tell me you don't want to talk to me?**

Jade: YES  
Jade: In rare hopes that maybe one of these days you'll learn that I don't like you.

**Tori: I still don't believe you.**

Jade: Believe whatever the fuck you want. I don't care what you think.

**Tori: You don't have to be so bitter all the time!  
**Jade: Let me ask you this, then; if you think I'm so unpleasant to talk to, why start a conversation with me in the first place?

**Tori: Because you need me!**

Jade: You cannot be serious. You're so fucked up if you actually think that.

**Tori: You said it yourself; what if you really were dying in the hospital? Who would be there for you? Cat's too spacey, Robby's afraid of you, you and Beck are practically strangers at this point…**

**Tori: I am serious! Even if it sounds conceded, it's true.**

_Jade signed out_

**Tori: Surprise surprise, Jade's running away from the truth.**

Jade: I'm not running. I'm sick of you.

_Jade signed out_

* * *

**Jade: I'm so conflicted**

Andre: Hey Jade.

**Jade: Shut up and listen to me!**

**Jade: I'm talking to you because I have no other choice. Cat's a loud mouth and she wouldn't understand anyway. You and Tori are pretty close, right?  
**Andre: Yeah.

Andre: What's this about?

**Jade: I'm having trouble controlling my feelings around her. I start to panic… I can't seem to talk to her anymore without starting some sort of random argument. They're getting more intense, too. The more I'm around her, the more I realize what's happening to me, and it scares me. I think I'm falling for her, but it scares the hell out of me.**

Andre: If you like Tori Vega, then why are you still being mean to her?

Andre: She still doesn't know you're bi?  
**Jade: I told you, I'm having a hard time accepting it.**

**Jade: Some times I feel like she knows for sure, but it could be in my head. She makes these hidden references, or... at least I think she does.**

Andre: Well just calm down. If she doesn't know, then there's no way for her to suspect anything, right? As long as Tori never finds out you dig chicks, then there's no issue.

**Jade: But that's NOT the issue! I'm acting like a total jerk to her, and I can't stop!**

Andre: I hate to break it to you, but you've sorta been pretty jerky to her since you two met.

**Jade: I know, I know. You're not reading it right or something; _I want to stop_**

Andre: I got you! Just… don't be mean to Tori.

**Jade: You're no help.**

**Jade: Thanks for listening, and not making a big deal out of it. This conversation stays between the two of us.**

_Jade signed out_

Andre: Well sorry, but I got nothing.

Andre: Alright then.

* * *

Jade: Did you get your homework help?

**Tori: I think I can handle it. Thank you though :)**

Jade: Who said I was offering to help you to begin with?

**Tori: Alright, I'm leaving.**

Jade: Wait

Jade: I want to talk to you.

**Tori: You _want_ to talk to me?  
Tori: You said earlier today you wanted me to stop talking to you.**

**Tori: 'In rare hopes that maybe one of these days you'll learn that I don't like you.' I pasted it from our convo before; your words not mine.**

**Tori: What do you want to talk about?  
**Jade: I wanted to know if you were okay?

**Tori: What? I'm fine, why?**

Jade: It's just in your update you posted that you were becoming stressed over your project or whatever. Just wanted to make sure you weren't busting windows.

**Tori: Again, very funny. But I'm fine.**

**Tori: I could really use some help, though, if you really mean it. I missed the lesson plan, and this improv thing looks pretty complicated.**

Jade: G2g

_Jade signed out_

_Tori signed out  
_

* * *

**Tori: Hey, you cut out earlier.**

Andre: I know. Grandma thought the internet cable was a snake.

**Tori: Haha what's new with her?**

Andre: Not too much really. No new fears this whole week, so that's a plus

Andre: Has Jade talked to you?

**Tori: I sent her a message a few minutes ago. Why?**

**Tori: She said she wanted to talk to me.**

Andre: No reason.

Andre: Hey are you still buggin out on your project? If you want to come over I can probably give you a hand.

**Tori: THANK YOU! Maybe I'll actually get some work done.**

* * *

**Tori: Not cool.**

**Tori: Andre, I know you're online.**

**Tori: Andre!  
**

* * *

**Jade: Thanks. I hate you for trapping me in with her, but… thanks.**

Andre: A friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do.

* * *

**Tori: Why did you lock me in your bedroom with Jade? You can't ignore me all day!  
**

Andre: Common, I was trying to help!

Andre: She said she was sorry.

**Tori: She tried to bite my hand off!**

Andre: Not my problem!

**Tori: How do you know she apologized?**

_Andre signed off_

**Tori: Did she plan this?**

**Tori: Hello?**

* * *

**Tori: Have you been able to get a hold of Andre yet?**

Jade: No, that sneaky jerk still won't return any of my messages. What about you?

**Tori: So you haven't talked to him?**

Jade: Not yet, but when he does respond he's going to wish that he hadn't

**Tori: What's going on? I know you talked to Andre some time today.**

**Tori: Did you plan this?**

Jade: Yeah, Vega. I _wanted_ to be locked in a room with you.

**Tori: Be as sarcastic as you want, it doesn't change the fact that you're lying.**

**Tori: Whether you planned it or not you're still lying about something, and it doesn't add up.**

Jade: Oh no, it's been five minutes since I've responded! Why don't you send me another message, just to make sure I got it?

**Tori: Quit changing the subject. What's going on?**

Jade: I'm telling you Vega, I didn't 'plan' to be locked in a room with you, he never told me he was going to, and I haven't been in a chat with him since we've gotten out.

**Tori: What about before?**

Jade: What about it?

**Tori: Before we were trapped, did you chat with him?**

**Tori: Maybe you didn't enter a chat but I know you've had some sort of communication with him. You better tell me what's going on Jade before I figure it out for myself.**

Jade: This is so stupid! If you really want to know about my chat with Andre so badly, why don't you tell me about your chat with Beck?

Jade: Not so quick to respond now, huh Vega?

_Tori signed off_

* * *

**Tori: Can I ask you something?**

Beck: Unless your asking to make out then I dont want to hear it

**Tori: Does Jade have a crush on me?**

_Beck signed out_

* * *

**Tori: You said something to me yesterday that really didn't make a lot of sense. Some things have happened today… I just wanted to know if it was possible.**

Beck: What

**Tori: You were upset with me because I was choosing Jade's side over yours, but you never said it was the reason she was upset with you. I just wanted to clarify that… and why it's 'thanks to me' that she continues to harass you about it non-stop.**

**Tori: You said you put up with her never ending bitching 'thanks to me'. Can't you tell me what that means?**

Beck: I also said she treats you like crap what makes you think she has a crush on you

**Tori: I don't know… little things? She starts random chats on the site and comes up to me without notice at school. Andre acts like he knows something I don't. Some of the things Jade says don't match up. Mainly… it's because she's so persistent in knowing what we talked about.**

**Tori: It makes me think you know something.**

Beck: I dont

_Beck signed out_

* * *

**Tori: Sorry for signing off earlier.**

Jade: I could care less.

**Tori: I'm ready to tell you what Beck and I talked about, actually, if you're willing to listen.**

Jade: Fine.

Jade: Well?

**Tori: He said you were in love with me.**

Jade: Sorry, I just died laughing! You can't be fucking serious Vega. Tell me what you two were really talking about.

Jade: You've got to be seriously fucked up if you'd believe that.

**Tori: I am serious, Jade, he told me he was sick of the both of us, and he wanted nothing to do with us. He's mad at you, and he was trying to convince me to stop talking to you.**

Jade: You see, then? He was just making things up to get you to quit being 'friends' with me or whatever you call it.

**Tori: He told me something else too. You and I both know he wasn't making it up.**

Jade: What?

Jade: Tori what did he tell you?

Jade: Before you get the wrong idea I'm telling you right now I'm straight. I kissed a girl one time, and that was it.

_Tori signed off_

* * *

**Jade: Quit fucking avoiding me**

Beck: I thought you said you were never talking to me again

**Jade: And I thought you said you could keep a secret, but that didn't work out either!  
Jade: You fucking answer me, Beck Oliver! Just because you like her too doesn't mean you can play dirty!**

Beck: I dont know what your talking about what secret

**Jade: Don't play stupid with me dumb ass! You told her that I kissed a girl.**

**Jade: And that I was in love with her.**

Beck: She contacted me about it but I swear I didn't say anything I told her I didnt know I even tried to convince her that theres no way you could ever have a crush on her

**Jade: Fuck off.**

Beck: Do you really think I want to see you two get together I like her too remember you cant imagine how hurt id be if I saw my crush and my exgirlfriend get together

**Jade: 'Hurt' is just a less pathetic way of saying you'd be jealous.**

Beck: So maybe I would but I still haven't said anything to her what exactly did she say

**Jade: I don't know, she just said she knew my secret. It the one thing that made sense that ties in with what she was saying about me liking her.**

**Jade: 'He told me something else, too. You and I both know he wasn't making it up.' That's exactly what she sent me.**

Beck: Look I gotta go I swear I never said anything if you dont believe me fine whatever I dont care

**Jade: Fine!**

_Jade signed out_

Beck: She sent that exactly I think she was bluffing Jade you shouldve just kept it to yourself

Beck: Fine whatever

_Beck signed out_

* * *

**Tori: Where are you? Class is starting.**

_Jade signed out_

* * *

**Tori: What class are you in?**

Andre: Music theory. You?

**Tori: Language Arts, and Jade hasn't shown up at all.**

Andre: Maybe she caught the flu?

**Tori: From who?**

**Tori: Oh wait.**

**Tori: Well she couldn't have caught it from me, she's not around me enough. If anyone it would be you or Cat who'd catch it first.**

Andre: I gotta go. Shoot me a message next class, I'll let you know if I see Jade or not.

_Andre signed out_

**Tori: Next class is Sikowitz.**

**Tori: Oh you'll figure it out!**

* * *

**Jade: Oh, so you have time to post an update but you can't answer your phone?**

Cat: Sorry! I'm watching the orchestra concert. I don't want to interrupt the pretty music XD

**Jade: You're here, too? I don't see you.**

Cat: I'm right here!

**Jade: That doesn't help**

**Jade: What row? Wave or something**

**Jade: What the fuck Cat?**

Cat: I was trying to get your attention! :O

**Jade: I didn't mean like that!**

Cat: Can I come sit by you? There's this wired guy over here =/ he keeps throwing these little paper balls at me.

**Jade: NO**

_Jade signed out_

_Cat signed out_

* * *

Cat: We could always chat on here.

**Jade: Well, I guess mister security guard can't yell at us for making noise if we're in a chat room.**

Cat: Yay! :D :D :D

**Jade: When does this end?**

Cat: If you're not having fun, then why are you still here?

**Jade: It's because no one can find me here, and no one would think to look.**

Cat: Ooo! Are you playing hide and seek? Can I play?

**Jade: I am not.**

**Jade: Actually, yeah. Why don't you go hide, and I'll try to find you.**

Cat: Kay kay! :)

_Jade signed out_

* * *

Cat: It's been a really long time :O

Cat: Jade?

Cat: Do you need a hint?

Cat: Lalala la lala lala

* * *

**Jade: Why did you come back?**

Cat: I had to go pee… but then I heard the pretty music through the door, and I came back! XD Yay!

**Jade: They just announced this is the last piece.**

Cat: Wait… did you ever leave?

**Jade: I'm going. If you want to beat the traffic then you should leave, too.**

_Jade signed out_

Cat: Bye Jade :D :) I'll tell you all about the last song tomorrow!

Cat: Bye! X)

* * *

Cat: Tori! Hi! :D

**Tori: Hey red, what's happening?**

Cat: I wanted to tell you something!

**Tori: Sure.**

**Tori: Cat?  
**

Cat: Yeah?

**Tori: What did you want to tell me?**

Cat: I forgot =/

**Tori: Cat!**

Cat: But it was something to do with music!~

**Tori: As long as it wasn't anything too important…**

Cat: What's that supposed to mean?

Cat: Are you saying music isn't important? :,(

**Tori: No! No, music is very important, Cat! I'm just waiting for someone to get online is all, but never mind, it's nothing you have to worry about.**

Cat: Okay :)

**Tori: So how was your day?**

Cat: Fun! :D I got to play hide-and-go seek!

**Tori: Yeah? I've been doing that all day. It's getting annoying.**

Cat: No one found you either?

**Tori: Did someone tell you to hide and not go looking for you again?**

Cat: Again?

**Tori: Um, typo. Sorry. I meant to say did you have fun?**

Cat: Yeah! Wait, no. Did you?

**Tori: Not really.**

**Tori: I wasn't the one hiding, but I've been looking for her all day.**

Cat: Who? Jade?

Cat: Oh yeah! I think I saw her today!  
**Tori: Yeah, Jade.**

**Tori: Really? Are you sure?**

Cat: I saw her at the orchestra concert.

**Tori: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?**

**Tori: Forget it, where is she now?**

Cat: She didn't say.

**Tori: Do you think you could call her and see?**

Cat: No Tori! :O That would be cheating!

**Tori: It's not really a game, it's just… every time I try to start a chat with her she signs out or blocks me. I've tried calling her, but she just kicks me to voice mail.**

Cat: Yeah! Cause if you call her, the pretty music goes off and then you'd be able to follow it to where she is.

**Tori: That's not a bad idea, actually.**

_Tori signed out_

Cat: No! That's not playing fair! :O

* * *

Jade: Stop calling me, Vega, I won't pick up.

**Tori: I would if you would just tell me where you are! I need to talk to you.**

Jade: No

_Jade signed out  
_

* * *

**Tori: Spill it.**

Andre: You're still obsessing over this?

**Tori: Yes! And I'm going to keep at it until I know what's going on!**

**Tori: So you might as well just tell me now.**

Andre: Why is it such a big deal anyway? What if Jade did plan it? Are you going to take revenge somehow? What if she told me afterwards that she apologized to you? What if she forgot she talked to me, and didn't mean to lie to you? What if I just wanted you two to make up, and she had nothing to do with it?

**Tori: Even if none of it's true, all of it's true, whatever; the fact that you know all the right things to ask is just one more indicator that you and her talk a lot.**

**Tori: About me.**

**Tori: You know the answers to these questions. I don't. I'm not going to stop bugging you or searching for Jade until I know what's going on.**

Andre: Why is it such a big deal?

**Tori: Because something's going on and I don't know about it, and it effects me.**

Andre: This is really because you're uninformed?

**Tori: I don't know why it's such a big deal. Maybe it's because Beck tried to kiss me.**

Andre: Why does that matter?

Andre: If you really want to know what's going on you'll have to ask Jade.

**Tori: I can't**

Andre: (414) 837-2856 it's her home phone number.

**Tori: Thanks.**

Andre: Can't promise she'll be honest with you but good luck.

**Tori: Okay. Do you think she's still awake?**

Andre: She is.

**Tori: Right. Thanks.**

_Andre signed out_


	2. The Truth Hurts Worse

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion guys. Chapter one is FIXED (hopefully), so if you haven't read the corrected version already it is suggested, in order to follow the story sequence and understand the plot.**

**Also, big thank you to my beta!  
**

Chapter 2

***Tori's POV***

I held my phone to my ear. I'd already dialed the number and it began to ring, but I didn't know what to say. I've been in such a hurry to get in touch with Jade, I haven't thought about what we would talk about when I did.

Maybe I could try to get her to tell me something by pretending I already know something. Andre mentioned something earlier about her planning the whole thing. Or... was that me who brought it up? I guess I could always-

"Who is this?"

I was shocked when I heard Jade's voice through the phone. Suddenly everything slipped from my memory. I couldn't remember why I was so desperate to get a hold of her, or what it is I wanted. And what was Jade asking? Who I am? I didn't even know that answer to that.

"Hello? How do you have my number?"

"It's Tori." I babble when I finally recall my own name.

"I'm hanging up." she threatens.

"Wait!"

"What?" Jade snaps bitterly.

"Do you wanna go out? On a date?" I stutter, almost inaudibly.

What? For a second there, I thought I asked Jade on a date. What's wrong with me?

I felt lightheaded and dizzy, but despite my murmured sentence fragments, Jade somehow was able to clearly understand exactly what I had just asked her.

There was no conversation between us for a moment, but we stayed on the line.

"Okay." Jade finally breaths, coming to realize why I've been so persistent in pursuing the truth these past few days.

Before we could make plans on the time and place, or even the day, Jade hangs up. I didn't say anything, still stunned, dazed, and confused.

In a few words were all the questions answered, and just as many, if not more, created. Jade really did like me to an extent, and Beck sure as hell knew. But… for how long? And how long has Jade been into girls that way? Does she really consider herself straight, despite the fact that she's kissed a girl? Does she _still_ consider herself straight? What occupied my thoughts the most was why, of all the girls available, why was she attracted to _me_?

But who has the time to be freaking out over these minor things. Before I could answer these questions about Jade… I had yet to answer them for myself. Whether I want to admit it or not, I just asked Jade out, and I can't deny those nervous, jittery feelings came from somewhere.

***Jade's POV***

_Why?_

Never in a million years had I dreamed this girl would be into me that way. Well, okay; I dreamed it, and fantasize over this very event more often than I know I should, but now it was actually happening.

I can't seem too desperate, though. What if... What if I screw up? I did avoid Tori and her friends all day, after all.

It's decided, then... Despite everything that's happened in the past, Tori still asked me out today. No reason to risk changing things now. It'll be hard, but I can't treat Tori any differently.

***Tori's POV***

Where should I take her? I don't want to seem too serious and scare her off. It has to be somewhere real though; somewhere that real couple's go to on a real date. It was the only way I'll know for sure Jade's aware of how I feel.

Then again, I'm not exactly sure of how I feel about her…

"Hey." I wave awkwardly the next day at lunch.

"Hi." Jade responds dryly.

We didn't say a word to one another after that for the rest of lunch. Almost everyone could feel the tension between us, because rumor has it two girls are falling for each other at Hollywood Arts, according to the latest gossip.

Jade didn't dare make eye contact with me even once in class. I glanced at Jade every hour or so, just to see if she was paying attention to the lesson. It didn't look like it.

***Jade's POV***

I could just feel jolts of energy churning in my stomach each time Tori's bright eyes flicked in my direction. Tori just couldn't stop, and it's no wonder students have been saying she likes me. Her body language is so obvious; it's a little embarrassing.

Who cares what others think though. I didn't, and I hoped Tori wouldn't either.

All day I've been dying waiting for her to aproach me about our date, but it wasn't until after school she pulled me aside.

Tori's eyes were directly locked on mine, and I felt like I was going to melt.

"Jade! I said is that alright?" She repeats, becoming irritant with me. People were watching, and she seemed uncomfortable. I didn't want to have to make her repeat it, but I couldn't focus!

"Stop mumbling." I scoff, and almost regret it when I do. I have to keep that aggressive tone though, if I was going to make Tori believe I wasn't as desperate as I really was. "Just, what is it you want?"

"I said… I said… I'll pick you up around nine." Tori quietly stutters, her face turning beat red, adding to the obviousness of our plans.

Where did Tori say she was taking me? Where ever it was, I had to be ready by nine. Ready for what, though?

Shit, what do I wear? I don't want to overdress, nor do I want to dress too casual. Maybe someone else knew? There were a few people there watching, if I remember correctly. Maybe one of those dumb students heard, and it's spread around school by now.

I sign on my Slap account as an anonymous guest, and began typing random students. One person told me Tori promised to take me on a walk on the beach, while another claimed Tori had some home-cooked dinner prepared for us. Between that, horseback riding, going to the movies, and all the other unrelated things people told me they'd heard, I couldn't get one similar answer.

They all sounded like such amazing things though.

There was a knock on the door, and I checked the time on my laptop. It was nine o clock exactly… there's no way I've been on the computer that long! I haven't even dried my hair yet, and I look like a mess.

I hastily apply a bit of makeup, and run downstairs.

***Tori's POV***

Jade looked… well, she didn't look 'bad'. Actually, she looked a little, dare I say, _innocent_, without her usual dark clothes and accessories. Her hair was a little messy, but other than that, this must be how Jade looks when no one is around to see her.

"I know I'm running a little late, but-" She stops herself, and her tone spontaneously changes. "But you can wait. I have to finish getting ready, so deal."

With that, Jade slams the door shut, leaving me outside.

***Jade's POV***

God, that was just awful. Why am I so mean to her? She didn't deserve that, and… I didn't mean that. As much as I wish I could control my outbursts, I can't.

I hurried through my procedures as quickly as I could, but trying not to look sloppy, and return to the door eight minutes later.

***Tori's POV***

When Jade returned about eight minute later, her hair was curled slightly at the ends, and her eyes were dark with mascara and other products.

I wanted to leave, but if I ever want to know the truth about Jade's sexuality, …or my own… I'll had to put up with this; no matter how terrible Jade treats me.

"Don't fucking stare at me like that, Vega." Jade growls, and I hadn't even realized I was staring at her to begin with.

Jade pushes past me, and climbs in the passenger seat of my car.

We finally arrive at a restaurant. The familiar surroundings brought back memories as we entered Nozu.

"Why are we here?" Jade asks.

"I…" Why _were_ we here?

Right…

"Jade, when I asked you out, you agreed to go on a date with me. If you have a problem with it, then you should've just said no to begin with."

Jade shrugs.

We sit at a booth on the side of the restaurant, out of view of anyone here that possibly goes to our school. Jade sat down first, and I took the seat across from her.

***Jade's POV***

This is happening.

The sign read 'please seat yourself', but the spot Tori lead me to was peculiar. It was in the corner of the restaurant, and out of sight for the most part. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason she picked somewhere so private.

"…this is really awkward." Tori moans, dropping her menu.

I nod, and continue to scan over the menu. I already knew what I wanted to order the minute we pulled in, but the large plastic provided a sort of wall, blocking Tori from reading into my actions.

Things didn't take well from there. I bitched at Tori all night. Even though I knew I was pushing it a bit too far, I couldn't seem to control it. And Tori, though she didn't fight back, had enough of it.

"Why'd you even agree to come here?" She asks abruptly, at the end of her nerves.

"Why did you ask me in the first place?" I counter.

"Because you-" Tori pauses. "Okay, you remember how you told me before that you kissed a girl one time?"

"Yeah...?" I cross my arms, awaiting further explanation.

"You told me that even though you kissed a girl once, you knew you were straight. I figure if you can do that, then obviously you're pretty confident about your sexuality."

In all honesty, I wasn't. Not in the least bit, and more then definitely not now.

But...

"What's your point?" I glare at her.

"I don't know… I guess I really don't know how I feel about girls, so I thought maybe if I went on a date with one, then-"

"W-what?" I stutter. Was I hearing this right?

"...I-" Tori begins to mumble.

My eyes begin to redden form the tears welling up and the bursting feeling in my veins.

"So that's it, then? You were just using _me_ to figure out what _you_ are? Now I get it." I push my food away and lean back in my seat. I look away from Tori, trying to hide my hurt expression.

"Get what?" Tori questions, acting lost.

"Why you wanted to know how I felt about you _so_ badly. You were just waiting for some girl to fall in love with you, you never cared who she was. You never really cared about me."

***Tori's POV***

"In... In love?" I stutter. This wasn't just some experimental things to Jade, she was... Jade really was...

"I hope you're happy Vega. I hope you got what you wanted."

Oh my god, Jade's crying? _Jade_? _The _Jade West? Is that even possible?

"Look, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I defend myself, feeling bad now.

"No, you don't give a fuck about my feelings. If you did then you wouldn't have used me to begin with."

Jade storms into the bathroom with her hands covering her face.

What have I done? I didn't know Jade actually liked me so much; how could I, with the way she's been acting around me all night?

***Jade's POV***

I'm so fucking gullible. All the effort Tori had put into searching for me, harassing other people for information, manipulating me to tell her things I shouldn't; she did it all just for herself. Tori never liked me to begin with. I knew this was too good to be true.


	3. Method Acting

Chapter 3

***Tori's POV***

I had a decision to make... I could call Jade back and apologize, or, personally tell her at school the next day. I felt so bad, and ignoring the issue wasn't the answer. I didn't want to wait, I needed to know if Jade was okay _now_. But… Jade needs some time to herself as of right now, or at least time away from me.

I enter a chat with Andre a little later.

* * *

Andre: You know Jade's upset, right?

**Tori: I know. I'd be mad too if I were her.**

**Tori: Thanks for reminding me.**

Andre: No I mean she's really upset.

**Tori: Like… sad?**

Andre: Yeah. She told me what happened, I don't think I believe her though.

Andre: Not entirely.

**Tori: Well what did she say?**

Andre: Something wired.

**Tori: What did she say?  
**Andre: Chill down!

Andre: She told me you took advantage of her to… um, understand your sexuality.

**Tori: That sounds really bad…**

Andre: Did you?

**Tori: I didn't 'take advantage of her', or, didn't mean to. I took her out on a date, and yeah I'm still pretty confused on the whole thing, and I do want answers, but that's not the reason I asked her out! She seems to think I've been 'waiting for some girl to fall in love with me' but I really haven't. Everything happened so quickly, and all at once, and on such short notice, and I didn't know how to handle it all.**

Andre: You lost me.

**Tori: It wasn't my intentions.**

Andre: If you say it was an accident, then I believe you. I'm sure you didn't _mean_ to make her cry.

**Tori: Ohhh…**

**Tori: I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, but can you tell her I'm really, really sorry? Please?**

Andre: If I talk to her then sure, I'll pass it on.

**Tori: Thank you.**

_Tori signed off_

* * *

***Jade's POV***

**Jade: And that's everything that happened.**

Cat: …wait what? =/

**Jade: What do you mean what? I just sent seven private messages explaining 'what', don't 'what' me!**

Cat: That's a lot to read though! Can't you give me a summary or a Sparknotes version of the story?  
**Jade: Cat! I'm upset!**

Cat: I'm sorry! D:

**Jade: Not at you! I'm upset because of Tori.**

Cat: Oh.

**Jade: She was being mean to me.**

Cat: Ooo! Is it opposite day? Can I be Squidward? :D :D :D

Cat: Oops, I mean…

Cat: D: D: D:

_Jade signed out_

Cat: Goodbye? I mean… Hello!

Cat: Hello?

_Cat signed out_

* * *

***Tori's POV***

Jade already missed a ton of classes, and we both knew she couldn't skip again. She reluctantly showed up five minutes late to Sikowitz's class, and sat in the back of the room.

Everyone silenced. Gossip spread though the school like the flu, and at least half the class was aware of what was going on.

"As I was saying…" Sikowitz starts, since being distracted by Jade's late entrance. "One way to create intense, emotional scenes is through method acting. What is method acting?"

Robby raises his hand.

"Acting from past experiences?" he answered.

"No, Robby." Sikowitz says. "Method acting is acting from past experiences."

Robby looks to him confused, but no one else seems to notice or care.

"Some actors, you see, may choose to draw from things that dramatically affected them in the past, and tie that in with their scene. Others might force themselves into certain situations, or lifestyles, in order to better understand the role."

Before class was over, Sikowitz assigned us our homework. Everyone was given a booklet, from which we had to pick from the pages assigned. There were five choices; each involving a highly emotional scene between two people.

Jade chose Cat as her partner, and I worked with Andre. Beck was paired with Jessica, one of the blonde females sitting in the back of the room next to Jade, and Robby didn't have a partner, so he decided to work with Rex.

Jade always showed up five minutes late, then snuck out five minutes early. I tried to follow her at the end of our last class, but was caught and told to return to my seat until the final bell rang. It was only one weekend, and then I could talk to Jade on Monday, right?

Andre and I focused on the project all weekend long. I never saw him and Jade chatting, probably because she was telling Cat all about her problems. It kinda bugged me a little how much Jade told Cat. I mean, the two have been best friends forever and it's never gotten to me before. Not this much, anyway.

It's best I ignore it, before someone ends up with hot cheese in their face.

"Let's run it one last time?" I suggest.

"I just said that. Twice." Andre points out. "You okay, girl?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just… let's try again." I take a moment to get into character, and start my first line.

After viewing many performances, me and Andre went last. We were on stage now, and getting in character for the scene.

"I don't get it." I state.

"What's there not to get?" Andre's character question's mine, rather sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"You can bail me out! You can save me!"

"I can't." Andre sighs. "If I did, Sarah would never forgive me."

"So that's it then? You'd rather let me go to jail than get on Sarah's bad side?" I say, as if I can't believe Andre's character would do that to her.

"I guess so." Andre shrugs.

"Why?" I asks curiously.

"Because Sarah was there for me when I needed her. You abandoned me." Andre nods, then takes a breath.

"But I didn't know things were going to end up like this!" I raise my voice at this, and shoot my arms up briefly.

"Sarah has a broken leg, and you're going to rot in prison." Andre explains, straight up like it is.

"What about you?" I asks questioningly.

"I'm going to visit my friend."

The class claps accordingly, neither liking nor particularly disliking the performance. We certainly got our grade; but… there was really nothing spectacular about our scene.

"No one took my advice, then." Sikowitz announces as he treads up on stage. "You all stink!"

This was typical from him. We all knew what to expect.

"This was a method acting exercise, I told you kids you need to draw from emotion! What I saw up there was good _acting_. I don't want to see _good_ acting, I want to see terrible reality!"

The bell rings, and everyone starts toward the back of the room.

"Not so fast!" He interrupts. "No one is leaving this room until someone gets this right."

"Sikowitz!" One of my classmates near the door shouted.

"Common!" Another one blurted.

"Noooope." The frantic teacher denies. "Now who's going to try again?"

We returned to our seats, but no one volunteered to redo their scene.

"Is that how it's going to be then? How about we just start from-"

Sikowitz then captures Jade pouting in the back, more than angry that she had to remain here.

"…Jade. You and Cat performed pages fifteen and sixteen, correct?"

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Tori! Come come. And Jade, you take over Andre's part." Sikowitz smiles demonically.

He seems excited as he dances back to his seat, anticipating the results of the scene already.

"This is stupid." Jade grunts, but takes her spot next to me.

"Action!" Sikowitz calls, and we look at each other.

"Okay then, um…" I shrug, and decides to go with it. "I don't get it."

"What's there not to get?" Jade says, rather coldly. It was clear she didn't want to be doing this, or interacting with me at all, but she had to, and "There's nothing I can do."

Did this count as talking? We were just doing an acting exercise, but it's the first time Jade has said anything to me since our date. It was causing me to feel a little… nervous. "You can bail me out." I shakily reply. "Y-you can save me."

"I can't!" Jade yells, possibly feeding off of my fear, like she always does.

I shutter slightly at her tone.

"If I did, then Sarah would never forgive me." She explains, collecting herself and attempting to calm down.

"So that's it. You'd rather let me go to jail than disappoint Sarah." I state, not asking it like it was a question but reminding myself that this was my fate.

"Guess so." Jade looked me in the eyes. She was so cold about it, as if she were mocking my misfortune.

"Why…?" My voice became softer, and though I was intimidated by Jade's glare, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Because!" Jade shouts. "Because Sarah was THERE for me when I needed her. YOU abandoned me!"

Where did that come from? Jade even shocked herself at the amount of poison her words contained.

"I-"

I was stunned. I'd forgotten my line, and suddenly felt pressured with everyone looking at me.

"I didn't know it was going to end up like this." I blurt when it finally comes to me.

"Sarah has a broken leg." Jade says, almost laughing a little at how obvious it should seem. "And you, are going to rot in prison for it." Her character was to regret her decision, but Jade didn't show it even a little bit. She seemed vengeful that this was my demise, despite the fact she cared for me at one point in time.

I ask reluctantly. I feared the answer, and didn't want to know, but it was in the script. I had no choice. "And what about you…?"

***Jade's POV***

Yeah, what about me? Sarah wasn't in perfect shape, but she was still my friend. She was the only one I had to turn to, so Sarah would have to be my support from now on.

"I'm going to visit my _friend_."

I step off stage now, and Tori watches me. I take my seat, and the class applauds wildly.

"You see!" Sikowitz shouts.

Tori shakes her head, and remembers she's in a class room. She walks to her seat awkwardly.

"It's the way you say something that matters! Don't put emphasis where the scene speeds up, put it where the audience least expects it!"

"Can we go now?" Rex interrupts, and everyone else is on the edge of their seats, waiting to be released.

"Yes, yes. Go on. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

**Jade: I need you to do me a favor.**

Cat: Hi Jade!

**Jade: Could you get on a chat with Beck and let him know I'm sorry for accusing him?**

Cat: Um, okay. Why don't you just tell him? =/

**Jade: He isn't talking to me.**

**Jade: I think he's spreading rumors about me and Tori, and it's really complicating things. I just want this whole thing to be done with so we can move on and I never have to see her again.**

**Jade: Can you please just tell him I'm sorry?**

Cat: Yeah :D

**Jade: Thanks Sarah**

**Jade: *Cat**

Cat: No! I'm Squidward, remember!

**Jade: Did you talk to him?**

Cat: Who?

**Jade: Beck! Did you talk to Beck?"  
**Cat: Yeah :D

**Jade: Good.**

_Jade signed out_

Cat: He told me I was a cute little mosquito!

Cat: I mean, a flea! A cute little flea!

Cat: Hello? =/

* * *

Though, it was hard to rely on Cat for much anything I hoped the rumors would stop, and Tori would quit trying to apologize. I didn't care how guilty she felt, it wasn't going to change what she did. There was no way to take it back.

That is, until Tori shows up at my front door.

"Is Jade home?" I hear from downstairs. I quickly check my appearance in the mirror.

Wait… I don't need to look good for her. I don't care for Tori anymore.

"No." I shout down the steps.

***Tori's POV***

"Sorry kid, she's having a bad day." Jade's mother informs me.

I came in anyway, and began up the stairs.

"Can we please talk?" I ask when I find her.

"I said no. Besides, I'm leaving in a couple minutes."

"Where?" I ask, but wish I hadn't.

"I'm spending the night at Cat's." Jade informs me. "Now leave so I can get ready."

"You really have to put on that much makeup just to see your friend?" I scrutinize.

Jade glares at me, and I blush from embarrassment at how suggestive that may have sounded.

"I… I mean… I want to take you out on a date." I breathe. "For real."

"Too late!" Jade mocks. "Not after the last 'date' we went on!"

"Look I'm really, _really _sorry about that. I didn't mean it when I said it though, and- and I didn't realize it would hurt you, and-" I stutter before Jade interrupts.

"Forget it."

No screaming, no snapping… Jade was somber when she spoke, and I saw the pain in her eyes. I wanted her to forgive me so badly but I didn't know why.

"…Jade, listen to me… please, give me a minute so I can just explain myself..." I beg in a final effort to convince her.

Jade rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. She looks steadily at me, rather impatient but still, she was giving me the chance.

"W-when I said I wasn't sure about my sexuality, it was true."

Jade looks to the floor.

"But that's not the reason I asked you out. I wanted to know, but, there was something else too, and, I didn't realize until today… but when I asked you, I didn't-"

"Stop talking in circles and get to the fucking point!" Jade growls.

"I asked you out because I want to know if I love you back." I blurt, my words sounding more desperate than I intended.

***Jade's POV***

My eyes widen.

"I… don't… I don't understand." I reply, shaking my head.

"I don't either." Tori admits. "You treat me like crap, and I know it, but even after everything you've put me through since the day we met, I was still drawn to you in some way. …I never knew what it was that kept me coming back. It never crossed my mind that it could actually be…" She swallows, then takes a breath before quietly finishing. "L-love…"

No. No, she's just saying that. She's trying to trick me. She's saying it out of guilt.

But no matter how many alternate possibilities I came up with, I can't seem to believe, nor deny, that Tori was telling the truth. The way she spoke, reacted, and her actions were enough to prove it.

"So will you go out with me?"

I didn't know how to respond. Slowly, I shook my head. "No."

"N-no?"

"I promised Cat I'd spend the night at her house. We had plans, and I'm not about to abandon her." Jade explains.

"Oh." Tori nods. "O-okay." She was still upset, but understanding.

Then, I step forward and placed a kiss on Tori's lips.

"But, I'm free tomorrow if you don't have any plans."

"Ah- I- I don't! …um, I think- I mean, no. I definitely don't." Tori responds nervously. Her face was flush.

"You can pick me up at eight." I tell her.

"Alright. Yes. I- yes."

Tori was still standing in my room. I found her awkward nervousness cute, and smiled as I look to the floor, waiting for Tori to realize she had to leave.

Tori continued to stand motionless and smile, until remembering where she is and babbling some spaced words before trampling down the steps.

I think Tori has a crush on me.

* * *

**Jade: Hey hot shot!**

_Beck signed out_

**Jade: That's a shame. I have a really funny story that I think you'll find quite hysterical.**

**Jade: Tori let me kiss her.**

Beck: She did not

**Jade: Oh yes she did.**

Beck: Whatever

**Jade: Whatever? That's it?**

**Jade: Not only did she refuse to kiss you, but she kissed your ex-girlfriend. I bet you're just furious.**

Beck: I dont care about you or Tori and its obvious why she didnt want me to kiss her Jade its because Toris a closet lesbian she only likes girls

**Jade: Say whatever you want. I have a date with her tomorrow night, and you don't have either one of us.**

_Jade signed out_

* * *

It felt good rubbing it in. I've always wanted Beck to know how it felt, with me being jealous almost regularly when we were together. This would, no doubt, take him down a notch. A girl he likes isn't into him, and he has to deal with the fact that that beautiful female was into his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

***Tori's POV***

Beck: Have fun tonight

**Tori: I thought you weren't talking to me?**

Beck: I know but I feel bad for you and I figure you need a friend

**Tori: Jade may have been a jerk when she was with you, but I know how she feels about me.**

Beck: So do I she told me yesterday after she told me she kissed you

**Tori: Jade… told you all that?**

Beck: Oh yeah not that I couldnt have heard all about it at school since she tells everyone but she made sure to tell me herself that she was going on a date with someone I care about

**Tori: She said all that?**

Beck: Not exactly but she did remind me several times that she was dating someone I was turned down by she said it doesnt feel good and she wanted me to experience it

**Tori: Experience what?**

**Tori: Jealousy?**

Beck: It worked too I really cant believe my ex is dating you anyway hope you have fun tonight call me if things dont work out

Beck *when things dont work out

_Beck signed off_

* * *

I was well aware that Beck wasn't fond of me and Jade dating. That being said, I know he might try to twist Jade's words to make me think differently about his ex.

Though… I _also_ know that almost everyone at school knows what's going on between me and Jade. I doubt Jade was helping to spread the fire, but at the same time, the fact remains. Beck would have known about this whether Jade told him or not, yet he claims Jade took it upon herself to rub it in his face.

No, I can't let him get to me. Beck could have been lying; I can't start making assumptions based off of what he says. Jade wouldn't use me to make Beck jealous, that was ridicules! And unless Jade admits to it, I'm not about to let Beck spoil my date with Jade.

"Ready?" I ask, knocking at Jade's bedroom door.

Jade opens the door. She was dressed in her school clothes, and her hair and makeup was done.

She looked no different than she usually does, but I felt a little happy that Jade was putting in an effort to look good for me.

"Sorta." Jade shrugs. "You didn't tell me where we were going. Again. So, I don't know what to wear."

"Actually I thought we could rent some movies and watch them back at my house." I admit. "B-but if you wanted to do something different, then I'd be happy to-"'

"Relax!" Jade laughs. "Don't be so nervous! I don't care what we do, Tori. I just want to spend time with you."

I feel my face become bright red. I was smiling uncontrollably, and, upon watching my reaction, so was Jade.

When we arrive, the lights were turned off, which is weird, because I know I left them on. I shrug, and turn them up.

"What do you want to watch? Like, a horror flick or something?" I question.

"Actually that sounds-"

The doorbell sounds. "Tori! Open the door!" Trina shouts from the outside.

Trina left? I haven't been gone for more than fifteen minutes, and Trina left somewhere?

I open the door. "Why would you leave without bringing a key?"

"I did bring one, I was just didn't want to break a nail trying to fish them out of my purse." Trina explains, as if this should be obvious.

"Where have you been?" I finally give.

"Oh, I had to go pick up my date."

Trina has a DATE!

I'm about to ask who, when Beck steps in the doorway.

***Jade's POV***

"Oh, well look who it is!" Beck smirks. "I didn't expect to see you here."

I was watching, rather angrily, as Beck made his way into the house.

"I live here!" Tori snaps.

"I'd like to know what _you're_ doing here." I grunt from the living room.

"Oh, I'm on a date." He smiles, then looks at Trina.

"It was only a matter of time before the two hottest singles at Hollywood Arts got together!" Trina smiles, and poses.

How does she know Tori and I are dating? Oh, wait…

Yeah, right. Beck on a date with Trina? I don't know why Tori even asked. Obviously he's here to try and mess things up between me and her.

"Well don't just stand there, the movies about to start!" Trina says, dragging Beck by his arm to the couch.

Tori shuts the door and starts her way over. She goes to sit next to me, but Beck takes that spot first. Trina sits next to him, and Tori is left on the other side of the couch.

"Oh, Tori, can you get us some snacks?" Trina asks.

"How about you get some, yourself?" Tori suggests pleasantly, but by the strain in her voice, I could tell she felt her blood about to boil over. Things were already going terrible, and Trina was not helping the situation.

"Some people are so rude!" Trina comments, snarling at Tori before getting up herself.

While her sister now had her back turned, Tori watched as Beck tried to make a move.

"Knock it off!" I say, continuing to shove Beck's arm away as he tries to put it around me.

Trina peaks in from the kitchen, at which point Beck doesn't respond. He was smirking wildly, already feeling accomplished in messing with his ex and her date.

I had just moved next to Tori on the other side, and leaned against her as I sat down.

***Tori's POV***

Aw! Jade's being so sweet!

Maybe even too sweet? No, I couldn't let Beck's taunts get to me. Jade wasn't doing this just to get a reaction from Beck. …right?

All through the movie Trina tried to get Beck's attention. She leaned against him the way Jade was against me, but Beck moved further away. She tried to hook her arms around Beck's neck, but Beck then got up and moved next to me. Trina was practically sitting on his lap now, but he was too preoccupied with the girl on his right to care.

"This movie, is _so _scary!" Trina says to Beck, her palms out. "I don't want to watch it anymore, soooo how about we go up to my room _alone_ ? Huh, Beck?"

She was being so obvious, which under normal circumstances would annoy the hell out of the three of us. Beck rolled his eyes at what she was suggesting, but that was his only reaction.

His eyes locked to Jade, much to my displeasure. Jade felt his stare, and hid her face against mine

I don't get it. I promised myself I wouldn't let him get to me, but I can't ignore the fact that every time Beck looks at her, she starts acting all affectionate.

"Beck?" Trina persists.

"What?"

"I said let's go to my room!"

Beck throws his head back. "No."

"…yeah, well. I'd rather keep watching the movie anyway." Trina says, continuing to make excuses for herself.

* * *

**Tori: Oh god, they're both so desperate.**

Jade: I know. You're sister's a pig.

Jade: No offense.

Jade: Actually, never mind.

**Tori: Good to see some things never change.**

Jade: And just what do you mean by that?

**Tori: You. Never being afraid to tell others what you think.**

**Tori: And none taken. She annoys me just as much.**

Jade: I can't imagine.

**Tori: But seriously, I can't last another second stuck in a room with these two. Let's ditch.**

Jade: I'm game.

I was relieved at her response. At least now I knew Jade wasn't with me _just _to make Beck jealous.

Jade: What did you have in mind?

**Tori: Wanna finish the movie at your place?**


	4. Everybody Talks

Chapter 4: Everybody Talks

**Tori's POV**

"It's a stage kiss!" I tell her on my last straw.

"I don't like it!" Jade bites back.

I finally get where Beck was coming from; Jade was a handful.

"You know I'm not going to give up a role every time my character has to kiss someone." I tell her.

"But you're not just kissing _someone._" She points out.

I look at her questioningly.

"Beck told me yesterday he got the role." She huffs.

Beck? But I was with her the entire school day. When did she-

"He messaged me over the chat page to brag about it." Jade finished.

"Let me get this straight… he's playing the role of the thief?" I clarify.

"And he's not giving it up." She confirms. "So either you give it up, or we sabotage his role from under him."

"Even if we did, someone would take over." I tell her. "My character has to kiss a guy whether you like it or not."

She sighs. "You don't get it. I don't want you kissing _him_ Tori."

I become furious when I come to realize why she's having such a problem.

"Oh. Oh okay. You just don't want me kissing your ex. That's it." I scoff.

"That's NOT what I meant!" She freaks.

"No- whatever Jade! If you still have feelings for him, I don't give a shit. You're so worried about me kissing him, why don't you take over my role? Why don't you just stop pretending you like me, and-"

"Stop." She interrupts. "Tori, just stop."

I put my hands on my hips.

"That came out way different than I expected it to. What I meant to say was I don't want _him_ kissing _you_."

I pause, then let out a sigh.

"…this really isn't working out." I announce as I slide my back down the wall.

It's been three weeks, and Jade and I can't keep from getting into some sort of argument almost every time we see each other. I honestly think she and I could be good together if Beck weren't in the picture. He seems to obsess over doing everything possible to keep me Jade and I from having a healthy relationship.

On top of me yelling at her for getting "jealous", and her trying to control my choices on the stage, it's a miracle we've made it this far.

**Jade's POV**

I could see the hurt in her eyes. I could recognize it from the last time she'd mentioned splitting up, and I didn't like it.

"It's a communication problem, sweetie. We can fix it."

"Yet we still haven't." Tori mutters.

I wanted to convince her everything was going to be okay, but part of me believed she was right. We're still having the same problems. If we can't get past it, maybe it's best we end things now.

**Tori's POV**

Why wasn't she saying anything? I can't blame her though, I was the one who brought it up. I wanted more than anything to hear her say everything was going to be okay, but that would be asking her to lie.

"…I sorta had a feeling it wasn't going to work out anyway." I state, trying to seem nonchalant.

She remains speechless. I see her eyes begin to flood as she nods before walking hastily out of the Black Box.

I think… I just broke up with her.

* * *

**Tori: The worst part is it almost looks like I've just been toying with her emotions, and I feel terrible about it.**

Andre: I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt Jade's feelings.

**Tori: You know, that's not as reassuring as it may sound.**

Andre: Well I don't know what you want me to say! I had to hear it from Robbie to know you girls were dating. Robbie! Why would you tell him before me?

**Tori: We never told anyone, I swear!**

Andre: Well how did he find out then?

It's a good question. How did he find out? And who told the person who told him? Jade and I weren't exactly secret about our relationship, but it's not like we went parading down the halls announcing it to everyone. It's like the whole school knows more about us than we do.

**Tori: I wish I knew. I need to call her, but please don't tell anyone we broke up.**

Andre: Sure thing Tori.

_Tori signed off_

* * *

She wouldn't pick up on her cell, so I call her home phone. That was my biggest mistake.

"Hello?"

"Beck?"

It hasn't been more than five hours. There's no fucking way.

"Beck, what are you doing at… I- I need to talk to Jade. Can you please give her the phone?" I plead.

"No, what were you going to say? What am I doing at her house?" I could imagine his smirk right now. "Haven't you heard, Tori? Jade and I are back together."

There's no fucking way. No way in hell.

"I said I needed to talk to her." I demand.

He doesn't respond, then…

"Hello?"

"Jade." My voice was tense as I spoke.

"Oh, hey Tori." She replies. "What's up?"

I hung up.

She was crying when I last saw her. I really missed a lot, because she sounded more than fine when I talked to her now.

I know better than to think she was just using me to get back with Beck, but between what he said and her chipper tone, all indicators pointed to it being true. Something's not right here; no way would Jade just get back with him.

Trina came home crying, too. She was upset Beck broke up with her, and puts the blame on me. Even she knew Jade and I were done, and somehow already heard about her getting back with Beck.

"Not to be mean, but I warned you Beck was only using you." I tell her.

"Yeah? Well he told me that Jade was just using you to get to him." She smites. "Doesn't feel so great, does it?"

"Girls girls girls!" Our father interrupts as he comes down the stairs. "People are trying to sleep!"

"I don't care!" Trina shouts, and storms into the garage.

He looks to me.

"What's her problem?"

I glare at him, and stampede out the front door, leaving him confused.

I pull out my phone as I take a seat on the step.

* * *

**Tori: When did he tell you that?**

**Tori: They may be back together, but I don't believe for a second Jade would do that to me.**

Trina: He said so after u and Jade left. Don't shoot the messenger.

Maybe I can't shoot my sister, but Beck was about to get a piece of my mind.

Trina: u can't b mad at him Tori, u did the same thing 2 him.

**Tori: I have more of a right to be upset with him than you do.**

_Tori signed off_

* * *

She had a point. Jade's single; whether it was five hours or two months, she was single when I asked her out and she was single before Beck took her back. Or, at least I hope so. I guess it's possible they were still seeing each other when Jade and I were going out but… I still don't believe it.

I ended up giving the role to another student. After a few rehearsals, I couldn't stomach it. I'm not saying I'm a lesbian, but kissing that boy just didn't feel right.

* * *

Jade: Why'd you give up the role?

It was the middle of class. Shouldn't she be paying attention? I ignore her. I don't want to seem upset over her and Beck, but I was. I didn't want it to show.

Jade: You don't have to just because I say so.

She was really starting to piss me off though. Why is it suddenly okay for Beck, but not me?

**Tori: So your boyfriend's aloud to kiss your ex, but I can't?**

Jade: I have a boyfriend?

Jade: Seriously, this is the first I'm hearing of it. Did you get a sex change or what Vega?

I read her last message, and end up laughing out loud.

"Tori, phone." My teacher demands.

**Tori: G2G see you at lunch**

_Tori signed off_

* * *

I couldn't help my outburst; what she said was funny, but I was more relieved than anything. I need to quit over thinking things. A _lot_.

After sending one last message (much to mister Thompson's displeasure), I handed over the phone and wait for class to end.

It's all makes sense now. Well, most of it. I never really broke up with Jade. To her, it was just an argument. To her, we were still together. To her, everything was fine, which is why she was so casual when we spoke yesterday. All that's left now was to figure out why Beck was at her house in the first place, and why everyone's been saying they're back together.

"So Beck and I are dating again?" Jade laughs when I tell her the story. "Where do these people come up with this stuff?"

I shrug. "Everybody talks. The problem is when you get the wrong people listening, and that's how gossip starts."

"I swear, everyone at this school is obsessed with drama."

"What do you expect? It's a performing arts school!" I chuckle.

She laughs too, but it dies down quickly. "So, earlier you implied that, from what I read, that you were my ex."

"Miscommunication." I instantly blurt. "And um… I figured if you were with Beck, then you really couldn't be my girlfriend anymore."

She puts her arm around me. "Tori, com'on. Like you said, everybody talks. All I've been hearing on The Slap is how you 'broke my heart'."

"Jade…" I moan.

"It's okay again, right?" She tests, her arms still wrapped around the back of my neck and her eyes focused on mine.

"Yeah. We're alright." I say, and promptly kiss her.

* * *

**Tori: Okay; you're the first to know. Jade and I are back together.**

**Tori: Well actually, we were never really broken up to begin with.**

**Tori: Actually, we technically were, but she didn't know it, and she didn't know until I told her the next day after she said she and Beck weren't dating.**

**Tori: And she didn't say they weren't dating because they broke up! They were actually never together.**

Andre: Forget I asked.

**Tori: ...it's complicated.**

Andre: That's great, but can you please stop sending me messages? I need sleep.

* * *

I didn't even notice it was three in the morning. I was with Jade on the phone all night; the time just flew by. The wonderful thing is, our entire conversations we didn't get into one argument.

**Jade's POV**

So apparently she really did break up with me. I chose not to believe it, but I can't deny what I had heard. The good news is, things are good with us again, and we can go back to being the terrible couple that we are.

I'm more than happy to hear she still wants to be with me, but also a bit conflicted. I wanted to hear her say she was giving up the role because I asked her. I wasn't happy about her kissing Beck because I knew how he felt about her. I need to quit getting so worried. A _lot_.


	5. Hear no Evil, See no Evil

Chapter 5: Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil

**Tori's POV**

"And how _do_ you feel about me?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you." Jade breaths. "I always have. I'm only telling you now because I don't know how much longer I have left before…"

A tear wells up in my eye. "I love you too…" I murmur, and softly kiss her as her eyes close and the darkness takes her.

The audience applauds.

I offer Jade my hand, who was smiling now at our successful scene. We stood up, and bowed respectively. We'd been doing more projects together as partners, and it seems every scene Jade adds in a kiss. She is the better play write of the two of us, after all. I don't mind her throwing them in there either; maybe it's just so the school's aware I'm her's, but I'm okay with that. The fact that she worries about it means she cares.

"Wonderful! Excellent work as always." Sikowitz praises as he hops up the stage barefoot, and we take our seats. "Next up, we have…"

The bell sounds.

"Ah, we'll finish up tomorrow. Practice your lines!" He calls after us as the students begin to flood out.

"Great scene you guys!" Cat greets as she bounces after us. "I can't wait for you to see what me, Andre, and Robbie came up with!"

Jade smiles at her. "Can't wait!"

Cat giggles and waves before skipping off to her next class. "See you at lunch!" She sings.

I look at Jade, who then furrows her brow. I continue to grin at her, though.

"What?" She finally gives.

"You. Being nice to Cat like that." I comment. Jade's just seemed more, I don't know, happy as of late.

It's a bit of a change for her.

"You're complaining that I'm being nice to our friend?" She questions, stopping in the hallway.

"I'm not complaining!" I laugh. "It's sweet."

She shrugs. "I guess."

We walk hand in hand to our next class. It's been three days since we got back together, cleared things up, figured out we never broke up, and Jade and I haven't gotten into one fight. The Slap page claims we're currently in a furious argument, and I broke up with her seven different times this week (Okay, so that's a bit of an exaggeration, but to say so is one to begin with, so…). We learned to stop listening to others though, and only let ourselves tell us what drama goes on in our relationships.

**Jade's POV**

"Eep! Eep!" Cat's character screeches.

"Don't let it escape!" Robbie calls, pointing Andre to the wild "monkey" on the lose.

"Eek eek! Hehe!"

Cat looked a little funny with her monkey ears and tail, but it was fitting for the eccentric girl. The class was cracking up at the hilarious scene the three had put together.

"I told you it was a bad idea to let them go swimming in a pool of grease!" Andre's says, and we continue to laugh.

The "monkey" then makes a leap to the windowsill. Her tail gets caught on Robbie's net prop, and the girl goes crashing through the window.

Sikowitz was the only one still laughing, while the rest of the class seemed concerned.

"Excellent! And you both seem actually concerned for the little critter! Wonderful work!" Sikowitz claps.

…

"Oh, small correction. You don't have her stage fall in the script." Sikowitz comments.

Tori gets up to check on Cat, while other students glare at our ignorant teacher.

"Right. I'll call the nurse." He sighs, and walks out the door, rather embarrassed.

"Cat, can you hear me?" Tori calls out the window.

I run up there, too, and Andre helps me pull our hurt friend back into the classroom.

"Owww…" She moans. "My leg…"

"Is it broken?" Tori asks, lightly applying pressure.

"It HURTS!" She grunts, and we back away.

The nurses come and tell us she's fine. Her leg isn't "broken", but she won't be able to walk on it for a good couple of days. We gather around her when the nurse wheels her out.

"Hey guys." She waves.

"Cat, you feeling okay?" I ask.

"Sorry about the slip up." Robbie confides.

"Are you kidding? That was hi-larious!" Rex laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responds, ignoring the puppet's mocking. "Thanks."

Robby felt responsible for the whole thing, but it really was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to trip her like that. He insisted on assisting her around classes though, since she did need someone to help her carry her books and all.

"He's so in love with her." I say, once the two have left ear shot.

"I think he's just desperate."

I shrug. We're probably both right.

The bell sounds off again, and we realize we're late for our classes.

"Oh, gotta go." Tori kisses me briefly. "I'll pick you up after school, alright? See you at-"

"Wait wait wait!" I stop her, and she comes back.

"Problem?" She intrigues.

"You still wanna go on our date? With Cat the way she is?"

"Well, it's not like her leg's _broken_." She says, crossing her arms.

"She's not well either." I point out.

"So?"

The hallways were cleared now, and we only had a few minutes before our teachers lock the doors and we're stuck with an absence.

"We'll talk about it later." I say, and head off to my next class.

**Tori's POV**

I'm not used to her being like this. Jade, I mean. How come she suddenly cares about what happens to Cat? Not just her, but she's being more considerate to a lot of people around school. I don't get it.

Maybe she's just less stressed now that she's being more public about her sexuality. It took a load off of me when I was finally confident enough to kiss her in public without worrying who was watching. Jade must be feeling better too, but all that hate has to go somewhere, doesn't it?

* * *

**Tori: How you feeling?**

Cat: She's fine. She's in the bathroom right now, but I'll tell her you messaged her.

**Tori: Thanks. Who is this?**

Cat: It's Jade.

Jade's at Cat's house. Wonderful.

**Tori: I'll be over in just a minute, I'll pick up some doughnuts.**

Cat: Tori I think you should stay home. She's feeling a bit overwhelmed now with Beck and Robbie here, too. I'll be at your house later and we can catch the next showing.

_Tori signed off_

_Beck_'s at Cat's house too. Spectacular.

* * *

If Cat's overwhelmed, the last thing she needs is for me to come over and start drama. I'd see Jade later tonight, so I'll talk to her then.

* * *

**Tori: Where are you? The next showing is at seven, we're gonna miss the movie if you take any longer.**

Jade: _I'm currently away from my computer. I'll return your message as soon as I can. –automated response._

**Tori: Just call me when you get this.**

Jade: _I'm currently away from my computer. I'll return your message as soon as I can. –automated response._

_Tori signed off_

* * *

She never called, but she showed up at my door around eight thirty.

I stare at her for a moment to let her know I'm not exactly happy with her at the moment. I let her inside anyway.

"So Cat's not doing any better."

I sigh. "I do feel bad for her."

"We all do." Jade responds.

"Look, I get she's not in the best condition right now, but I feel a little left out! I'm her friend too, why shouldn't I be allowed to see her?"

Jade takes a seat on my couch, and I follow her.

"If you cared about Cat, you'd understand that it's for the best she not be crowded with people." Jade speculates. "Tell me what's bugging you."

"I did." I claim, and cross my arms.

"Tell me what's bugging you for real." She reiterates.

I don't know. If I knew, maybe I wouldn't be so upset to begin with. I did care about Cat, but… it's a little selfish, but I wanted Jade to be spending time with me. Not her.

"It's nothing." I lie, and lean against her body.

Jade's arms fall around me, and I feel her kiss the top of my head before she starts rubbing my back.

"I know we missed our movie, but we can go tomorrow. It'll be a good excuse for me to spend even more time with you." Jade tells me. "I'm free for the rest of the night, and right now I want to spend every second with you."

I look up at her, and she pulls me into a kiss.

I was used to her short pecks; our lips briefly touching before we part just as quick. Jade held me against her, though, and started to work her tongue into my mouth.

**Jade's POV:**

What Tori doesn't know can't hurt her. It doesn't matter if Beck starts telling people we kissed, because even if Tori does catch wind of it, she'll probably pass it off as a rumor. I felt guilty taking advantage of the lies that spread around, there was no doubt it weighed on my conscious.

I sat there and kissed her for a good minute or two. I thought I could drown myself in her kisses, and forget everything but her. She sensed something was up, though, and I knew she wouldn't let it pass until she found out what it was.

"Jade." She breaths when I release her. "What was that for?"

I smile nervously, and pull her into a hug. It's best she not look into my eyes too long, lest she detect something. "For being so understanding."

"Cat's my friend, too. I told you that." She reminds me.

* * *

Beck: so you told tori I take it

_Jade signed out_

Beck: you cant run away from it you kissed me back I'm telling her I'm giving you one last chance to tell her yourself jade

* * *

He continued to harass me about it. I thought Beck had given up on making us miserable, but it seems he's still just as persistent. It's not like I'm worried he's going to tell Tori. I'm not even worried about her believing him; she knows as well as I do he wants us broken up. I wasn't going to message him back and give him the proof he needed, and I hoped that was all there was to it.


	6. The Game of Life

Chapter 6: The Game of Life

**Tori's POV**

Cat: Tori! XD XD XD

**Tori: Someone's excited! What's up?**

Cat: I finally get to take this cast thingy off!

* * *

It's refreshing to see Cat back to her bouncy self; even if she wasn't physically bouncing in person since the incident. Everyone's been over helping her recover this weekend, and after three days, she gets the call that it should be alright to walk on again.

I call Jade, who hasn't heard yet. She says she'd meet me over there after she let's Andre and Robbie know. It's a little surprising Jade was just now hearing about Cat's recovery, since the two have been spending quite a bit of time together.

Not that I'm, you know… _jealous_ or anything.

I knew there was no way Jade would go for Cat, anyway. I may have questioned it at first, but it wasn't my concern anymore. My problem was Beck's absence whenever Jade tends to disappear every now and then.

"I'm walking!" Cat giggles, greeting us as we enter. She acted as if standing on two legs was a new experience for her. Jade laughs too, and we enter together.

"Where are the boys?" Cat questions, looking around outside.

"They'll be here in a little bit." Jade smirks.

We watched Cat bounce around for a while. Apparently the doctor recommended she 'take a minute or two to warm up', but to Cat, he may as well been asking her to jump through the freaking roof.

"Don't you think you should take it easy?" Jade concerns.

"Hehe! Tag, Tori's it!"

The doorbell rings, and I stand.

"NO!" Cat protests obnoxiously. "I GOT IT!" With that, she sprints to the door and opens it, letting Andre, Robbie, and Beck inside.

"Hey Little Red, I see you're doing better!" Andre smirks.

"You guys, come in!" She insists, and leaps into the living room where Jade and I were sitting.

I catch a glimpse of Beck's eyes. When was the last time he and I talked? Was it really only yesterday? Jade has seen him as of recent, that much I'm sure of. The day Cat was injured they were both _here_. That was the only time they'd run into each other, and it wasn't in any way intentional.

The spark in his eye said otherwise. He was watching Jade carefully, almost threateningly, and I couldn't help but feel like there was something I was missing.

**Jade's POV**

When he told me he'd tell her tonight, I wasn't sure how. I'm sure finding a way to get in contact with her wasn't a problem; clearly it was crappy luck Cat happened to get her cast off today, and we were all here in person. What I was worried about was how he intended to prove to Tori what happened between him and I that night.

I knew I should have told her. She's Tori. She would understand it was just a moment of weakness, and that Beck manipulated into thinking he and I were still a thing. She would understand, wouldn't she? Even if she did, there's no way she'd forgive me for keeping it from her this long. Do I risk it, then, and tell her now before Beck has the chance to make things worse?

"What about you?"

I look to Cat. I missed whatever explanation may have come before her question.

My puzzled expression fades. "I don't know." I shrug.

"You're so indesive!" Cat giggles, not knowing how true that statement was.

I still had no clue what she asked me, but there were simple enough answers- universal things that could be said, that in most situations would make complete sense. Better known as bluffing. It's not hard, and I know for a fact Beck's mastered the skill. I'm worrying for nothing, then. I'm almost positive Beck has no way to prove to Tori my mistake.

"My vote goes to 'Shoots and Ladders." I hear Robbie say.

"We played that last time." Cat complains. "What about you Tori?"

Tori looks at her and shrugs, very possibly also lost in thought. I realize then that she was fumbling with her phone. Who could she possibly be-

Mine then vibrates in my purse.

…Oh. Well…

"Do you have The Game of Life?"

"Yeah!" She excited. "But my brother ate all the little cars and people."

We stare at her for a moment.

"True story." She claims, nodding.

That girl.

* * *

**Tori: I can't believe she called us all over here just to play board games. I thought we were supposed to help her get back on her feet.**

I wasn't signed on, but I could still read the messages from my phone. I don't see why she doesn't just text me, but I suppose the chat feature doesn't cost anything; besides the app itself.

Jade: Does she look like she needs help? Lol

**Tori: She needs all sorts of help.**

**Tori: But you didn't hear that from me.**

Jade: It's not something you would say. I'm not entirely sure I believe it!

**Tori: Oh com'on! You can't deny that girl's fucked up in the head.**

* * *

What was with Tori? She seemed moody and not herself all of the sudden. As I look over, I see her shrug at me.

"We could always use candy as pawns." Andre suggests.

"I have M&M's in my purse!" Tori remembers, and goes for her bag.

That was Tori alright; talking to me about our friend behind her back, yet right in front of her face. It's true that I can't deny Cat's obvious mental issues, but the way Tori was acting didn't add up. It was her, but… it wasn't. She was different.

We kept tally of how many people we had, and used Tori's M&M's as pawns. It's been a while since I've played, but I still remember all the rules.

"Before we start, does anyone want to buy car or house insurance?"

Beck was in charge of the money, carrier, stock, and house cards. He also got first pick on which color he wanted as a pawn. He was blue, Andre yellow, Tori's red, Robbie green, mine is brown and Cat's-

"Cat, where's your pawn?" I question, not seeing hers there.

"Where's mine too?" Tori asks.

Cat shakes her head, and puts her hands up. She didn't say she ate them, but we could see her chewing.

"Does my car insurance cover Cat eating it?"

"Wanna check the rules?" I say, smiling at Tori and handing her the rulebook.

She laughs.

We almost ran out of red M&M's before the game was done. It was actually fun hanging with everyone and having time to talk with them in person. It's no secret that people can be completely different when talking over the internet.

"Where should I retire at?" Cat asks, her M&M hovering over the end space. She was the last one to finish, and we were all starting to get a little tired.

"Just pick one…" Tori whines.

"But what if I-"

"Cat." Tori interrupts. "Its two in the morning, we have school tomorrow, can't you just…" She yawns. "Just pick one so we can go home."

She ends up popping it in her mouth, and I help her pack up the game.

I hadn't noticed when Beck pulled Tori aside. He had her by the arm now, and was talking to her on the couch, out of ear shot of everyone else.

My heart skips a beat. I couldn't hear them, but by the way Beck was looking at her, I knew exactly what he was saying. He was telling her about my fluke.

I watched them discreetly, not staring but keeping them in my peripheral vision as I go to put the game back on the shelf. Tori gets up, and I flinch. She appears upset as she makes a bee-line for the door.

Do I follow her? What would I say? She believed what Beck told her; she wouldn't be so upset if she didn't. So… do I confront her? If I deny it and she has proof, it'll only make things worse. Maybe Beck never had any proof though- oh, god I don't know what to do.

"Tori?"

She looks to me as I step outside Cat's house. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked hurt.

"Jade, there's something I think we need to talk about."

I stood motionless. My heart sinks.

"I was talking with Beck a couple days ago…"

A couple days ago? How long has… has she…

"Some of the things he said didn't make a lot of sense… and…" Her voice is shaky and panicked. "And I read too far into it, and I may have started believing parts of it."

"Oh Tori…" I mutter, putting my arm on her shoulder.

She steps back.

"He started telling me things about you that, _lies_ about you. I shouldn't have listened, I didn't want to think it true, but I fell into his trap, and… and I…"

Her voice was barely audible, her words scattered, her hands shaking. Tori was falling apart, and I felt so guilty.

"I kissed him."

**Tori's POV**

The look on her face was horrific. Not the kind of horrific like she was going to punch my face in, or physically hurt me; I knew that look, too, though. The look she gave me now was icy.

She was in shock. What I told her, she didn't expect coming. She trusted me, and I abused that trust- but would she believe me if I told her?

Jade shakes her head, opens her mouth, and looks to the ground. No words come out- just a stutter of a sound before she pushes past me, starts her car, and leaves.

* * *

**Tori: Just so you know, I told her. You can stop harassing me now, there's no chance of her ever taking me back.**

Beck: It's for your own good tori she needs to know now we have feelings for each other

**Tori: Fuck off.**

**Tori: I know I needed to tell her, but it has nothing to do with you.**

* * *

Beck: Say what you want whatever helps you sleep at night tori you kissed me nothing you say is going to change that fact.

_I kissed him. _The words wouldn't leave my thoughts. I had to tell Jade before Beck, but I almost wish I hadn't. It hurt like hell admitting I cheated on her. …what am I saying? I hurt her. I betrayed her, because I lacked confidence.

"I hate myself!" I begin to cry, slamming the lid on my computer. "Had I just thought before I…"

I was consumed by my tears, and drop my head on my desk.

_She's mean Tori. It's in her nature._ Beck said to me that night. It was a couple days ago; apparently he came over to apologize; say he was wrong about me and Jade, and that he was happy we were together. Then he noticed her absence, and asked me about it.

I knew better. I knew he had come over knowing Jade was with Cat, but I was upset. I already had the idea planted in my mind she was with him, or Cat, or someone who wasn't me. When did I get so jealous? Jade makes me feel some strange emotions; ones I can't describe, or that don't have a name. Whatever, though. I should never have thought she'd be cheating on me in the first place, but I was, and Beck had perfect timing. I was somewhere between lonely and conflicted, and told him to come in.

_I was just there. I didn't see her, so I figured she was with you._ Beck told me. He just came from Cat's, who apparently was doing much better that day.

_But, no. I just talked to her a couple minutes ago. She had to be there, she said she was._

Beck got this look of pity on his face. I tried to convince him he must have missed her, and he shrugged. _I'm not going to lie and pretend she was there; I wouldn't do that to a friend. I know you want to believe she was where she said, but… you have to face the facts. Jade's hiding something from you._

He was using that trick on me. To think all this could have been settled if I just called her, or Cat, and asked where she was. The truth is... Beck was right. I wanted to believe she was there, and anyone confirming those suspicions that maybe she was somewhere else wasn't what I wanted to hear. _Where would she be, then?_

_ I don't know, I'm not her boyfriend._

_ S-sorry._ I mutter. What was I sorry for? It's not like I stole her from him, they were finished. Maybe it's because Beck still had feelings for her, but that wasn't my fault. I was in a mood at the time where I was feeling bad. Or lonely. Or conflicted. The pain in Beck's voice must have convinced me I was somehow to blame.

We talked for hours- or, half an hour. It seemed like a while of him comforting me, telling me what a jerk Jade was, and when I was still hopeful, still had faith in her, he said something to me that I wish I could un-hear.

_She's mean, Tori. It's in her nature._

In her nature, like that part of her would never change. Jade isn't mean; I knew she wasn't. She was testy, vengeful, tempered, but… she wasn't mean. Jade's sweet on the inside, as I've come to discover.

I open my computer again. I wanted to see the green dot next to her name on The Slap page, but she was logged off, and probably not coming back for the rest of the night.

_I know it's hard to accept, but it's who she is. It's who she's always been, and who she always will be. _Beck had held me as I outburst into tears. I believed him. I was stupid, and I listened to him, and when I thought I couldn't hurt any worse, he picked my head up, looked me in the eyes, and I shot forward and kissed him.

It felt horrible, but so comforting. I could feel my body start to sting as the kiss prolonged, and each second I felt the guilt rising up in me. It made me grasp him harder, bite his lip, and kiss him the same way Jade would kiss me the next night when she'd come to my house.

How could I think this is something to be discussed over private messaging? I needed to talk to her- see her, but she ran away. Maybe she didn't want to see me right now, maybe she just wanted to be alone.

**Jade's POV**

"You fucked up piece of fucking _shit_, you've fucked me over for the last fucking time, and I'm fucking sick of your mother fucking bull crap!"

"Nice to see you too." Beck smirks, letting himself in my room.

"Who the fuck do you think you are fucking with my girlfriend's feelings like that?" I scowl.

He sits himself on my bed. "Who's to say she's still your girlfriend?"

"No." I state. "I'm not letting you convince me of something that isn't true. Not this time."

He laughs loudly. "Look at you! You try so hard to convince yourself Tori's some perfect angel; so you block out other's warnings and stay oblivious to who she really is. How well do you think you know her, Jade?"

"Get out of my room."

"You never expected her to be the type to cheat."

"Beck Oliver, I swear to god I'll call the cops." I threaten.

"And then what? Have Tori's dad escort me out of your room?"

I look to him with a puzzled expression.

"Tori's dad is a cop Jade. Or, is that another thing she just hasn't told you yet? You know what they say about the cop's kids, though."

He was trying too fucking hard to trick me into getting mad at Tori, and it was pathetic. Who has so much time on their hands they focus this much on destroying the lives of two people? Tori and I could be so happy together, and I'm not about to let Beck get in the way.


	7. Want

Chapter 7: Want

**Jade's POV**

**Tori: Jade, your status says you're in jail. Tell me you're joking.**

Turns out the cops did have to escort someone out of my room that night. I'm not sure when I lost it on him; somewhere between the rude comments about Tori and the disparity in his actions. He pulled me off of him and pushed me into the wall, then slammed the door behind him before running off with his tail between his legs.

Five minutes later, two policewomen arrive at my house and I'm taken to a holding cell until someone bails me out.

**Tori's POV**

I became increasingly afraid when she didn't respond. Jade wasn't in a particularly good mindset last night; I knew I should have gone to check on her, apologize, and try to explain the whole thing to her in a way that didn't sound like I was demanding her forgiveness. I stayed home, and I cried. I'm so useless.

"Dad!" I say as he enters, nearly falling out of my chair. He was home early, but I didn't care to ask why.

"Hey, don't trip over yourself kiddo, you could-"

"Dad, did you happen see my gir- classmate Jade at the station? Today?"

That was… close. I'm still not quite ready to tell them I have a girlfriend quite yet, but when I do I'd rather they not associate her with a criminal.

"I don't know who Jade is sweetie." My father says.

"Jade West." I tell him. "My age, kinda pale, dark hair, dark personality, um…"

"West?" He cuts me off. "The chick who beat up her boyfriend? Yeah, I heard about that."

He sets his hat on the table and removes his jacket and I listen to his explanation. "Some boy came in with a black eye, said his girlfriend lashed out on him, and he wanted to press charges."

"What'd you do?"

"All we could do was hold her for the time being, and gave him a number to call about the legal matter." He explains.

"Why?" I freak, following him around the house frantically.

"Cause that's my job…?" He says, as if it should be obvious.

I didn't stick around too long. I wasn't about to stay and get another twisted story from some third party; I knew I had to talk to her directly if I were going to get the truth. Which, by the way… I could see Beck going in and claiming he and Jade were partners. I wasn't concerned with it, whether they were together or not. I wanted to make sure Jade was okay, and that was the only thing occupying my mind at the time.

"Umm… Hi." I say as I enter. I'm not really sure what to say, maybe just that I'm here to visit?

"You're Vega's daughter." The man says, before I can even ask. "Trina, right?"

"Tori." I correct. "Can I talk to Jade?"

He shrugs, and walks toward the back hall. He stops and looks at me, and I figure I'm supposed to follow.

Jade was slouching against the wall. She slides up when I enter.

"Tori."

It's the first I've seen her since our fight. I wonder if she's still upset with me.

The guy who took me to her had left.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"No reason."

"Did you really beat someone up?" I persist, though she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it.

She smiles, but I knew she wasn't happy. "Yeah. Where'd you here that from? The Slap, I take it? Or maybe Beck came over and told you himself, while you two made out behind my back."

"My dad told me." I say after a pause. "You really think I'd do that to you?"

"It wouldn't be a first, now, would it?"

"…I'm sorry." I say, unsure how else to respond. "…are you okay?"

She scoffs at me. "Yeah Tori, I'm great. My heart's shattered and I'm stuck in a holding cell but- no, life's fucking dandy."

**Jade's POV**

She looks down and starts to cry, and at this point I just feel cruel.

"…how about you?"

Tori looks at me. "Um, I'm… I'm worried about you." She swallows. "That's why I'm here."

"Tori, I'm sorry." I say. I was taking my frustration out on her, when she didn't deserve it. Beck? He did. But Tori was concerned. "I'm fine. Really."

She paces.

"I heard Beck wanted to press charges."

It was awkward. I didn't want to be talking about this with her, I wanted to tell her I was sorry; that I knew what happened wasn't her fault, and that I was just as guilty. I wanted to let it all out, and maybe I'd stop being such a terrible person to her.

A sound emanates from outside the cells, and Tori's attention is pulled there. She steps aside, and a large man; one I saw when I was taken here last night, stops in front of the door.

"Jade West?." The man says. He was huffing, as I assume the walk down here must have taken a lot out of the obese man. "You've been bailed out."

He turns a key in the lock, and the bars slide open.

I look to him. I knew he was letting me out, but I just sorta stood there and stared. "By who?"

"Uh…" He looks at his clipboard. "…well, he didn't leave a name."

Tori and I look to each other. Someone bailed me out, but apparently didn't want me knowing.

Jade: Did you talk to your dad?

**Tori: Yeah. He didn't know anything about who it could've been.  
**Jade: I guess we should do as the warden says and be thankful someone bailed me out.

**Tori: I still wish I knew.**

Jade: My parents didn't say anything about it when I came home, so I don't think they know.

Jade: I do too, I mean, it's a little creepy.

**Tori: So… **

Jade: ?

**Tori: You hurt Beck.**

Jade: Oh. Um, yeah.

**Tori: I had no idea you were so upset. I knew you would be, but… I really didn't know just how angry you were. Or are. Not to tell you how you feel. When I said I was sorry, I was sincere.**

_Jade signed off_

I hate it when she brings it up. I don't want to tell her it's okay, because it's not. It wasn't okay when she kissed Beck, and it certainly was NOT okay for me to. It's not that I didn't want to seem suspicious, I truly think what I did was a mistake, and I'm not about to go making excuses for myself.

But I was shutting Tori out, because I don't want to address the issue. That's all there was to it; me avoiding conflict. We're going to have to have conflict at one point or another, I couldn't keep this from her forever. It may hurt when she finds out- I'd be more upset if she wasn't, and I can't rely on rumors to confess it for me.

That's right… Tori trusts me. She may hear things around school, but she doesn't believe what anyone else says. We learned that, and I've taken advantage of that. Tori deserves better.

So what now? I can't just walk up to her and say I kissed Beck. What was I going to do?

I open my computer.

**Tori: Please don't sign off! I need to talk to you. Can I come over so we can talk about this?**

**Tori: Jade, I don't want to fight. I know it'll take a while for you to forgive me, but we can't move forward if we just ignore it.**

**Tori: I love you…**

**Tori: I know you're signed out, I need to talk to you though. I'm on my way over, so if you get this before I'm there you'll know what to expect.**

**Tori: If not, then… you'll find out eventually.**

She was on her way over. Okay, okay. I have to tell her when she gets here. She's gonna be mad as hell, but there's no other way around it.

**Tori's POV**

I'm so lucky to have such a sweetheart like Jade as my girlfriend.

If I had said it to anyone else, I'm sure they'd look at me like I'm on drugs. No one else understands Jade though, or knows what we've been through. Not for real; they think they know, but they don't.

She's been through a lot in the past 48 hours. First she finds out her girlfriend and her ex kissed, and then she's off to jail the next day. At least her luck turned around when someone completely unknown bailed her out. She tells me Beck still wants to press charges, but at least she was free from jail.

So anyway, she's been going through all this shit, and I show up at her door to apologize, and she says she forgives me.

"Y-you do?" I check. My eyes were wide.

Jade nods. "Of course."

She didn't smile, but she seemed serious about forgiving me.

"You wanna come in?"

"Oh!" I say, realizing I was still standing in her doorway. "Um, I can go if you're busy."

"I'm not." Jade says, then steps to the side.

I enter, and we go to her room.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? You know, before I-"

"Get a mixed story from someone else?" She finishes for me.

"Yeah."

She sits on her bed, and I follow, taking a seat next to her.

She started out nervous, but eventually spills everything; how Beck came over and they started fighting, how he started mocking her, and how she became so angry she punched him. One thing stood out to me; and that was the part where she mentioned Beck's obsession with fucking with her psyche.

"And now he wants to press charges, and my parents don't know, but I REALLY would rather they not find out, but I don't know how to handle all this." Jade finishes.

"I don't know how much help I can be, but you know I'm here for you if there's anything I can do." I say. She was leaning on me at this point, and I rubbed her shoulders.

"Thanks." She sighs. Obviously there was a lot on her mind. I didn't want to press, but I wasn't about to just ignore it. I've learned it best to solve these issues earlier on, rather than let it expand into something way more complicated.

I didn't want to add to her stress, but I really had no choice.

"Can I ask you something?"

She looks to me, her eyes still teary.

I take a breath. "Um… you were saying just a minute ago… Beck was screwing with your mind."

"Well… yeah." She sniffles. "He's been fucking with both of us, haven't you not noticed?"

"I- I know!" I stutter. "But I mean, I'm pretty sure you just said _you_. And, I just wanted to know if maybe, you know…"

I couldn't finish. She looked at me like she was lost, and didn't understand. Maybe it's just in my head.

She rests her head against my collar bone. "I may have also… 'slipped up'."

Her words were mumbled, and for a second I thought I didn't hear her right.

"Oh." Was my only response. How am I supposed to react to that? I mean, I could get mad at her- I should. I feel like I want to, not because she cheated or lied, but because she put me through hell for what I did.

"Tori, I'm sorry." She breaths, and I feel her begin to cry again.

"Jade…"

I was instantly defused of my anger. I don't know what it is, but I just can't stay mad at her. Especially in the state she's in right now.

"Jade there's more important things to be worried about. We'll work through this, alright?" I assure her, petting her hair. "After we fix your legal issues."

**Jade's POV**

We. None of this was Tori's fault, yet she's dragged into it all, just because she's worried about me, and I almost wish she would lash out at me so I could stop feeling so shitty.


End file.
